Digital audio players, such as MP3 players and iPods, that store and play digital audio files, are very popular. Such devices typically comprise a data storage unit for storing and playing the digital audio, and a headphone set that connects to the data storage unit, usually with a ¼″ or a 3.5 mm jack and associated cord. Often the headphones are in-ear type headphones. The cord, however, between the headphones and the data storage unit can be cumbersome and annoying to users, and the length of the cord limits the physical distance between the data storage unit and the headphones. Accordingly, some cordless headphones have been proposed, such as the Monster iFreePlay cordless headphones from Apple Inc., which include a docking port on one of the earphones that can connect directly to an iPod Shuffle. Because they have the docking port, however, the Monster iFreePlay cordless headphones from Apple are quite large and are not in-ear type phones. Recently, cordless headphones that connect wirelessly via IEEE 802.11 to a WLAN-ready laptop or personal computer (PC) have been proposed, but such headphones are also quite large and not in-ear type phones.